


Chocolate for Valentines

by SlytherinsLamp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsLamp/pseuds/SlytherinsLamp
Summary: Sirius Pining Black, Remus He's too good for me Lupin and James I've had enough of these idiots Potter the night before Valentines Day
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Chocolate for Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMara/gifts).



> Write Miraculous Marauder a Birthday Smut  
> Write Miraculous Marauder a Birthday Smut  
> Write Miraculous Marauder a Birthdane Fmut  
> Write Miraculous Marauder a Virthdine Flut  
> Write Miraculous Marauder a Valentine Fluff
> 
> I TRIED OK!  
> I'm sorry Miraculous Marauder... I don't have smut in me. It's all fluff... slight angst, fluff, fluff, fluff :)
> 
> Happy Birthday!!

The music was thumping through the stifling air. Sweaty bodies pressed against each other moving rhythmically (unless you were James two-left-feet Potter, then your body was being thrown around like you were in a mosh pit). The floor was sticky, and Sirius occasionally forgot to move his feet for too long and had to rip them away from it. Sad, drooping hearts hung from the ceiling in celebration of the next day and every now and then a love ballad would blare from the speakers. Marlene was hanging from his neck by one arm, doing a strange twisting dance, and his other hand was clung to Dorcas’ waist. She was swaying in a way that made Sirius think she had maybe had too much alcohol, like she wasn’t quite in control of her movements.  
“Here, have this,” Sirius hollered at Marlene, manoeuvring her too drunk girlfriend into her arms. Marlene caught Dorcas and laughed at the soppy expression on her face. She yelled something at Sirius that he couldn’t hear but nodded to anyway before being caught up by James too-full-of-energy Potter. Sirius wrapped his arms around James’ neck and did his best to drag his brother to the floor, because he was mature like that. It was like he wasn’t even there. James continued to jump, but now he had a hold on Sirius’ waist and was easily lifting them both. Sirius screeched and wrapped his legs around James trying to anchor himself. James was gross. He was sweaty, his hair was plastered to his forehead, but his eyes were alight, and he was grinning manically. He planted a wet kiss on Sirius’ cheek and yelled in his ear:  
“Another drink?” He didn’t wait for Sirius’ reply just began to carry him towards the bar.  
“Put me down, Prongs!” Sirius laughed. James released him so abruptly that Sirius nearly landed on his arse. Thankfully James was far too much of a gentleman to actually let Sirius fall to the floor and caught him so Sirius could get his legs under himself.

Laughing they made their way towards the bar. Sirius was having a great night, he reflected, as he tried to catch the attention of the bartender with a roguish smile, that usually had him being served within seconds. It worked and he yelled their order over the bar. He scanned the mess of moving people wondering where Remus had disappeared to and then cursed himself because he was trying not to think about Remus, his platonic best friend Remus, and had been doing very well up until now.  
“Have you seen Pete?” James shouted much too loudly, millimetres away from Sirius’ ear. Sirius winced and glared at James.  
“He went out for a fag!” Sirius yelled back. Peter often did this on a night out. He didn’t enjoy the clubs like James and Sirius did. He tended to take cover in the smoking area, hanging out with whoever was taking a break from the dancing.  
“Come on then,” James grabbed at his hand and dragged him through the crowd of bodies, holding his drink in the air in order to protect it.  
They burst out into the cool air of the February night through a curtain of foil hearts. Sirius momentarily closed his eyes in appreciation, taking in a deep breath. James stopped short in front of him and Sirius collided with his back, knocking his drink down his stomach.  
“Fuck! Prongs, you twat.”  
“Err… let’s go back inside…” James said turning and trying to hustle Sirius back towards the door.  
“What? No, it’s too hot. Let’s stay out here a minute… James, stop pushing me.” He pushed against James roughly and stepped around him, missing the alarmed expression on James’ face. Sirius stopped short. 

Remus was pressed against the fence; another man had his full body pressed against Remus’. They were snogging enthusiastically, hands roaming and groping. Sirius felt his good mood drain out of his body and the dark clouds come swooping in. It was ridiculous really. He hadn’t even told Remus that he liked him. He’d fancied him for years but the risk of losing his friendship had always stopped him. Sirius felt James’ hand tugging on his shoulder.  
“Pads come on. Let’s go back inside.” Remus happened to open his eyes, flicking past the man in front of him to land on Sirius’s dark expression. His eyes widened slightly, seemingly confused as to why Sirius was looking at him with such anger. Sirius spun around, practically crashing into James and pushing past him.  
“Pads!” James cried, “Sirius… come…” Sirius lost the rest of what James shouted as he pushed his way back into the heat and the music, hurt and anger and frustration at his own idiocy bubbling inside of him. Of course, Remus was seeing people. He was beautiful and calm and safe, why wouldn’t that man want to snog him? And why would Remus say no? Sirius had never said a single word. Never. Besides even if he had who was to say that that would mean anything to Remus? He might just laugh in Sirius’ face (except it was Remus and Remus wouldn’t do that. More likely he would calmly explain that he wasn’t attracted to Sirius like that) and walk away and ten years of friendship would be ruined.  
Sirius pushed his way back to the bar and ordered another drink, feeling himself bubbling with resentment and jealousy.  
“That frown does not belong on such a beautiful face,” said a man leaning against the bar beside him. Fuck it, Sirius thought, if Remus could shove his tongue down some random’s throat than so could Sirius! Sirius downed his drink and held out his hand to the man to lead him back to the dancefloor. 

“Sorry, excuse me a minute,” Remus said, smiling at Sam, the man he had been kissing quite happily until spotting Sirius glaring at him and James looking stricken. “I just need to talk to my friend.” James had his back to him now, he had called after Sirius who had stormed back inside.  
“Prongs, what’s wrong with Sirius?” Remus asked. James spun round looking startled, running his hand through his hair, like he was want to do when he was nervous.  
“Erm… I… no idea,” James lied, unconvincingly.  
“Have I done something?” Remus asked, feeing his stomach squirm at the thought of upsetting Sirius. He glanced back over his shoulder. Sam had pulled out a fag and was leaning back against the fence smoking. He quirked an eyebrow at Remus who tried to smile back at him.  
“You have a type,” James said, ignoring Remus’ question and smirking.  
“I do?” Remus asked, feeling a defensiveness rising inside of him.  
“Yeah,” James replied. He shook his head, “You and Sirius really need to talk.”  
“What?” Remus’s eyes were suddenly fixed on James, “What does that mean?”  
“It means, you need to talk,” James said, enunciating every word, “You’re both pining morons.”  
“Wait! What?!”  
“You’re not stupid, Remus,” James shook his head and sighed, “I’m fed up of dealing with this. Go and find him… Hey, Pete!” Remus watched James walk away, glanced back at dark haired, leather jacket wearing Sam and turned and walked away feeling only slightly guilty.

It had sounded like James was implying that Sirius liked Remus. Just the thought of Sirius liking him made Remus’ heart jittery. He had never dared say anything to Sirius. Sirius, who had been his best friend for years, who was too good and too perfect for someone like Remus. He scanned the club but couldn’t see Sirius, however Marlene and Dorcas were leaning on a wall near the entrance.  
“Have you seen Sirius?” He yelled at them. Dorcas giggled and fell against Remus’ chest.  
“Love you Remus… you’re so tall,” she sniggered.  
“He just left,” Marlene replied, more helpfully, tugging her girlfriend back towards her.  
“Thanks,” Remus patted Dorcas on the head as he left, running from the club. He had this strange feeling of urgency hammering through his body as he looked both ways down the empty street before setting off towards their student flat at a jog.

Sirius came into view as Remus jogged down the next street and turned the corner. He wasn’t too far ahead of Remus, but Remus pulled up short. Sirius was swaying down the street, arm around the waist of a stranger. Remus’ heart plummeted. Maybe it hadn’t been what James was implying. Maybe Remus had just jumped to the conclusion he had wanted. Maybe he had forgotten for a minute that Sirius was too good for him. Indeed, the blonde, who had just looked back at Remus, could have been a model. Sirius looked too; the smile fell from his face as he turned around fully.  
“Moony?” Remus suddenly found his feet moving again. Gryffindor courage had surged inside of him, from where he didn’t know. Now or never, his inner voice said grimly.  
“Pads… could we talk?” Remus asked, blushing when his voice came out slightly higher than he meant it to.

Sirius watched as Remus came towards them. He was beautiful. He moved with this grace that Sirius was sure he was entirely unaware of.  
“Pads… could we talk?” Remus asked, his brown, amber flecked eyes flicking towards Gilderoy. Remus looked nervous; he was wringing the sleeves of his denim jacket, but he had his jaw set in that way that Sirius knew meant Remus was fighting with himself to do this.  
“Who is this… gangly, scarred man?” Gilderoy asked, flashing Sirius a smile of perfectly straight, white teeth. Sirius ignored him and had already dropped his arm from Gilderoy’s waist.  
“Yeah,” he said, his voice coming out slightly hoarse, “Yeah, of course, Moons.” Gilderoy was now frowning between the two of them, pouting ridiculously with arms folded and foot tapping included.  
“Er, excuse me,” Gilderoy said, “Weren’t we about to…”  
“Shut up,” Sirius snapped, “Go away now.” Gilderoy huffed.  
“I am a model, and you are turning me down?!” Sirius glared at him.  
“You were nothing but a bad decision. Now go away!!” Remus was looking mildly amused, as he watched Gilderoy storm away.  
“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean… well actually I did,” Remus stuttered.  
“What is it Moons?” Sirius asked, looking into his eyes with such hope that Remus wondered why he hadn’t seen it before. How had it taken James Oblivious Potter pointing it out to him?  
“I… Pads… I…” Remus ran his hands through his hair, a habit they had all picked up from James. Sirius was staring straight into his eyes. He was so beautiful and so close, and Remus was sure his brain had stopped functioning. “Pads…” He tried again, stepping closer and closing his fingers around Sirius upper arms, licking his lips nervously and noticing that Sirius’s eyes tracked the movement, “I… can I kiss you?” Sirius’ eyes widened; his pupils dilated as he nodded. 

Remus had imagined this moment, over and over again. He had always been smooth and cool in his head, even though he was fully aware he was neither of those things. Now he lunged forwards, accidentally clashing their teeth together, but Sirius just snorted and his hands gripped Remus’ hips and pulled him tighter against his body. Remus’ hands released Sirius’ upper arms and rose to loop around his neck as their mouths met again, a soft press of lips to lips. Remus’ heart felt like it was going to burst it was beating so fast and a warmth was spreading inside of him, causing butterflies to erupt in his stomach.  
“Moony,” Sirius groaned, and the sound of his name like that on Sirius’ lips nearly made his knees buckle. He pulled Sirius closer to him, pressing their lips back together and without any hesitation he moved his lips. Sirius’ fingers tightened on his hips but he responded and then his tongue was licking into his mouth and it was Remus’ turn to groan, one hand on the back of Sirius’ neck, the other threading into his hair to press him tighter and closer, to deepen the kiss. Sirius responded in kind; his fingers were gripping Remus so tightly they were going to leave bruises. 

They pulled apart by centimetres, breathing heavily, their foreheads pressed together.  
“Sirius, I like you,” Remus said, his lips pulling into a smile and his cheeks blushing a brilliant shade of red as he realised how ridiculous he sounded. Sirius snorted, his head falling against Remus’ shoulder as he giggled.  
“Oh my god,” he said, “Remus, I like you so much.” He looked with earnest grey eyes, his hands left Remus’ hips to hold either side of Remus’ face gently, his thumbs stroking along his cheekbones, “So fucking much.” Remus laughed, a breathy little laugh that escaped as if by surprise.  
“I should have told you ages ago,” he admitted. Sirius nodded.  
“Yeah, but… now is good,” he said, smirking slightly, “Remus John Lupin,” He said, taking a step back, his fingers lacing through Remus’ “Will you do me the honour of being my Valentine?”  
“You better have brought me chocolates,” was Remus’ reply as he pulled Sirius back towards him to kiss him again.


End file.
